1. Technical Field
The invention relates to faucets, particularly to touch-control faucets operated by touch.
2. Related Art
Because conventional infrared sensitive faucets possess drawbacks of high cost, complicated structure and high failure rate, touch-control water-saving valves, water savers and water-saving switches have been developed. For example, non-self-closed water-saving valves are disclosed by Taiwan patent Nos. M342670 and I228578 and self-closed water-saving valves are disclosed by Taiwan patent Nos. I369459, M452280 and M382408. A common feature of these water-saving valves is to be mounted on an outlet of faucet. Also, they have a rod-shaped activator for being operated by a user. When the faucet with the water-saving valve keeps opening, the water flow can be easily switched on or off by slightly pressing the activator. And a function of water saving can be accomplished by the inner structure of the water-saving valves.
The self-closed water-saving valves can automatically stop water after water flows out for a short period of time, but the non-self-closed water-saving valves will not stop water until the activator is pressed again. This is the difference between the two kinds of valves.
There are many commercial products which are similar to the abovementioned patents in the market. For example, serial products of the 3M® one touch water-saving valve for being mounted on an outlet of faucet, also can open or close water by pressing.
Also this kind of water-saving valve possesses advantages of easy installation, water saving and simple structure, it is just the most serious drawback that users must directly touch the water-saving valve because dirt on the finger will contaminate the activator when a user touches the activator. According to the abovementioned patent specifications and products, the water flowing through the water-saving valve must flow through the activator, this will make the dirt on the activator will be carried by the water flow. Thus the water is contaminated. As a result, these water-saving valves cannot meet requirements of water health of some countries and are prohibited to use in specific water-using situations.
Conventional faucets utilizes a core shaft driven by a handle to control water flow or adjust water temperature, but such control by a core shaft is not fast and convenient enough because it needs a larger operation. Additionally, the larger operation also needs a larger space. These faucets cannot be installed if they near a wall too much or the space is limited. Also, anything cannot be put within an operating range of the faucet, this will further limit usable space. Furthermore, the control structure of the handle and core shaft will influence gorgeousness and quality of appearance of the faucet. It is adverse to increase of additional value of the product.